Spira Christmas Special
by desert-tiger
Summary: Just a short story of our heroes celebrating Christmas on Spira. My Oc's from Princess of my Heart are included. Please R&R.


AN: Well I wasn't going to post this since it was a last minute story I wrote for Faye Leingod as a Christmas present. However thanks to her encouraging words I changed my mind. I hope you all enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

--------------------------

Spira Christmas Special

The Gullwings were enjoying the ride to Djose Temple. Everyone was gathering for Christmas Eve. They were all excited since this would be the first holiday they would celebrate with Ryu, Maya, Karen, Kai, and Yuki. Rikku looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She made extra sure that Ryu was not paying attention to her. She confirmed that Ryu was distracted by his sisters and snuck off to her room. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a box. She opened it to reveal an "R" medallion. She had found it while shopping in Luca. Ryu already had a wolf medallion, but she figured he could always use another medallion. She gathered all the other gifts she bought and put them in a bag before heading back to the bridge.

Once they arrived at the temple, they all climbed off. For once Brother and Buddy joined them. Rikku looked back to see that Ryu also was carrying a bag. She secretly hoped that he got her a gift. Gippal walked up to Rikku and gave her a hug. She reluctantly returned it. They stepped inside to get away from the cold. Inside there was a giant Christmas tree decorated with little machina and other various ornaments. A giant yellow star shined at the top. Wakka and Lulu made their way over to them. Yuna and Rikku went up to Lulu so they could say hi to Vidina. They ate and drank until it was close to midnight. At that point everyone distributed their gifts. Yuna got Tidus a new Blitz Ball while Tidus gave her a new ring. Someone had decided to be funny and gave Tidus and Yuna baby clothes. Most suspected it was the work of Wakka. It was safe to say that they were extremely embarrassed. Rikku got an official engagement ring from Gippal. Everyone cheered at the couple, everyone but Ryu. Not that anyone noticed.

Rikku managed to get away from everyone and looked for Ryu. He was leaning on a wall by the exit. She held her present behind her back as she walked up to him. He watched her carefully. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Ryu." she said quietly and handed him his present.

Ryu took it and opened it. He held up the "R" medallion. At first he didn't say anything and that made Rikku nervous. Then he leaned down to her height.

"R for Ryu or for Rikku?" he asked nonchalantly.

Rikku blushed and scowled at him. "I'm trying to be nice to you, but you just proved you're a big meanie!"

Ryu chuckled and put a hand on her head to calm her down. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

Rikku blushed even more and looked at the floor. Ryu took off his necklace and added the "R" medallion. After he did so, he put his finger under Rikku's chin and lifted her head up.

"Thank you."

Rikku smiled. "Your welcome."

"Follow me." he said.

Rikku looked around to make sure no one was looking and followed Ryu out the door. Once outside Rikku realized just how cold it was. She rubbed her hands together as she attempted to get warm. Ryu realized her plight and gave her his coat. Rikku smiled in gratitude.

"So, why are we out here?" she asked.

Ryu said nothing and looked up. Rikku followed his gaze and looked up as well. That's when she realized that something white was falling. She stared in awe as more and more fell. (Don't know if it snows there, but it does in my story.) She finally returned her gaze to Ryu who was now standing in front of her. Without warning, he summoned his wings and wrapped them around them both.

"W-what are you doing?" Rikku asked him nervously.

"Giving you your gift." he answered simply.

He leaned closer and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. That alone sent Rikku into Dream Land. While she was in a daze, Ryu carefully plucked a white feather from his wing. He held it in front of Rikku. That seemed to snap her out of her daze. She reached up and gently took it.

"I know I said I'd give you the feathers after I finished my job, but I decided to give you half now. You'll get a black one at the end."

Rikku gently stoked the feather. It was so soft. She looked up at him and smiled even wider.

"Thank you."

"Let's get back inside." he said and made his wings disappear.

Once inside Rikku returned Ryu's coat. She didn't want anyone to ask questions about it. Soon everyone counted down to midnight. There was a loud cheer once midnight hit. His sisters hugged him in delight. He for once smiled, which surprised everyone. Ryu ignored their smart remarks and went to wish his other friends a Merry Christmas. Ryu glanced at Rikku from the corner of his eye. She was clutching his feather to her chest as she spoke to Yuna, Paine and his sisters. He smiled slightly.

_'Merry Christmas Rikku.'_ he thought as he looked up at the Christmas tree.

AN: That's the end. It was short, but it was written at the last minute. Enjoy your holidays! Review if you can.


End file.
